Revenge
by BTRobsession
Summary: Horror Challenge. It was an accident, they didn't mean for anything to go wrong. They were just messing around, and now they had to suffer the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this for Winterschild11 Halloween challenge! I don't think I can write anything scary at all, but I decided to give it a shot. I got inspired by a few different things. This is going to be a short story, about four chapters. The first one came out pretty long, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

It was a chilly October morning when Logan Mitchell stepped toward his new high school. His lungs inhaled the crisp autumn air and the leaves crunched beneath his feet. His dark hair was spiked perfectly with his favorite hair gel. He straightened his jacket before walking up the concrete steps. It wasn't very cold back where he was from, but this wasn't Texas anymore, this was Minnesota. Logan heard his mother talk about moving, but he didn't think she was serious.

Things were harder on the Mitchell family ever since Derek Mitchell passed away a few months ago. Joanna Mitchell wasn't the same and neither was Logan. He was very close to his father and losing him instantly destroyed him. Joanna assured her son that things would get better and that's when the discussion of moving came about. But Logan didn't want to leave, Texas was his home and leaving would mean to start over. But that was exactly what his mother wanted.

The hallway was crowded and rowdy, and Logan did his best to push passed his schoolmates. He slipped a small piece of paper from his pocket and read his locker number. It was near the water fountain, which wasn't so bad. A group of people were standing in the way and Logan muttered a quiet 'excuse me' which went unheard by the loud teenagers. He knew he had to be assertive if he wanted to survive here and he nudged the group.

"Watch it, asshole!" The dark-haired teen exclaimed, causing Logan to flinch.

"Sorry I-I uh didn't m-mean it." Logan was a stuttering mess and that only made him feel more vulnerable.

The leader of the group grabbed Logan by the collar of his shirt. "I'm gonna fuck you up, loser."

Logan was used to this kind of abuse; he wasn't exactly the popular kid at his last school either. Sometimes coming home with a busted lip or black eye made him never want to return to school, but he knew he had to if he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps.

Logan waited for the punch to his face, but it never came. He peeked his eyes open to find another boy yelling at the bully. This boy was blond and much taller than Logan's tormentor. The bully let go of Logan and shoved him into the locker.

"Leave him alone, Dak," the blond snarled.

"Or else what?" Dak asked.

"Do you want a repeat of last week?"

Dak huffed and flipped the blond off, then he disappeared with his group down the hall. Logan stared at the blond for a moment, not sure of what to do. No one has ever bothered to save him before

"You okay?" The blond asked and Logan nodded his head.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"I'm Kendall. You're new right?"

"Did I make it that obvious?"

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah kinda. Do you need anymore help? I can show you around."

"That would be great. I have no idea where I'm going." Logan pulled out his class schedule and his brows furrowed.

"Let me see that," Kendall said and the paper was handed to him. The blond made a couple of disapproving sounds before a smile formed on his face. "We have the same English class."

"Okay cool. Where is that?" Logan asked.

"Follow me."

Logan quickly grabbed his backpack and followed Kendall down the hall. He still felt a little uneasy when he received stares, but he felt a lot safer with Kendall by his side.

"Thanks again. I'm Logan by the way," The brunet said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"How did you- "

"Your name is on your schedule."

Logan blushed. "Oh right."

"So where ya from?" Kendall asked.

"I just moved here from Fort Worth. I guess my mom wanted a fresh start," Logan replied.

"That's cool. I've been stuck in this town my whole life. Don't worry, it's not all bad."

Logan continued to follow Kendall until they reached the classroom. The room was starting to fill with kids, and luckily no one paid much attention to Logan. He never liked being the center of attention.

Kendall led Logan to the back of the classroom where two other boys were sitting. One was a little taller than Kendall with perfectly styled brown hair. The other was slightly shorter than Logan and he wore a black helmet on his head.

"Hey, guys," Kendall greeted and the two boys lifted their heads.

"Hey, man. Who's this?" The tall brunet asked.

"This is Logan. He's new here and I offered to show him around," Kendall replied.

"Sounds good. I'm James and this goofball is Carlos."

The boy in the helmet waved and smiled at Logan. "Are you in this class too?"

Logan nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Cool beans! You'll love hanging out with us!" Carlos exclaimed.

James stared Logan up and down, and it made him feel like he was being quietly judged. It was obvious that James was into his looks, his hair and clothes were perfect. Logan couldn't help but look down at himself. He never cared too much about his appearance. His favorite thing to wear was his sweater vest, but he was starting to wish that he never put it on for his first day. It just made him look like a nerd.

James locked eyes with Kendall, and the blond ignored the look that his friend was giving him. He wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder.

"We're pretty cool guys," Kendall said.

The bell rang and the four of them took their seats. Logan tried to listen to the lecture that the teacher was giving, but he was having trouble concentrating. He wasn't feeling nervous anymore and it was all thanks to his new friends. Maybe things were starting to get better.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

The weather started to get cooler and leaves began to fall from the trees, creating orange and yellow piles on the ground. It was also that time of year again. Halloween was on its way. Houses were covered in decorations, from spider webs and giant spiders to skeletons and pumpkins.

Logan was never into Halloween as much. When he was a kid he loved going from door to door for candy, but that was many years ago. He outgrew the holiday and didn't care that much for dressing up and getting sweets. He enjoyed the comfort of staying in and watching movies. Horror movies weren't much of his thing, but it was something that he had been doing with his family for years. It was a tradition and his mother was trying to keep it alive.

The Mitchell home was starting to match all the others in the neighborhood. Fake ghosts were hung in the trees and spider webs covered the front of the house. Logan wanted to be excited about this Halloween, but it was hard knowing that his father wasn't going to be celebrating it with them.

But he did make new friends and he was sure that they would be up to something. He just had to get permission first.

Logan sat quietly eating his breakfast while his mother sipped her morning coffee. It was Friday morning and the Mitchell's were looking forward to the weekend. Halloween was tomorrow and Logan found himself getting excited about it.

"What movie are we going to watch tomorrow night?" Joanna asked.

"Actually, mom, I think I'm going to hang out with the guys. Is that okay?" Logan felt bad for wanting to break the family tradition.

"Honey, that's perfectly fine! I'm glad you made friends. Go out and have a good time, but promise to be careful."

"I will. We will probably chill at Kendall's house."

"He's such a nice boy," Joanna said. She took another sip of her coffee then she stood up to grab her things. "I will be home a little after five. Have a good day at school!"

Joanna kissed her son goodbye, then she left for work. Logan quickly finished up his breakfast and gathered his things for school, then he too was off to start the day. He shivered when he stepped outside and he zipped his jacket up. It was going to take a while to get used to this kind of weather.

He started to walk to school and glanced over at the house across from his. Kendall was leaving and he ran over to join Logan on his way to school. It was nice having the Knight's as neighbors. Jennifer Knight was really sweet and she got along with Joanna, which made Logan very happy. He was glad that his mother was able to make friends as well.

"Hey, did you happen to study for the test?" Kendall asked.

Logan just shook his head. "Yes. You can copy."

"Thanks, man! I owe you!"

"When are you going to just study? It's easier."

"No, Logie it's not. Copying is." Logan rolled his eyes. Typical Kendall.

They finally reached the school and the met up with James and Carlos in the hall. The three chatted away while Logan gathered his things from his locker. He didn't hear much, just something about hockey. He thought of joining the team just to be with his friends, but he needed a lot of practice first.

"So what do you think, Logan?" Carlos asked.

Logan shook his head. He had not heard a single word and his friends were waiting for a response. "Huh? What?"

"I said are you going to hang out with us tomorrow night? It is Halloween after all," Carlos said.

"Oh yeah! Sounds great! What are we doing?" Logan asked.

"Probably order pizza and watch scary movies all night," Kendall said. "Be at my place by six. It's going to be a long night."

The bell rang and they headed to their first period class. All Logan could think about was tomorrow night and his excitement grew bigger and bigger. He just knew it was going to be fun.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

The weekend finally arrived and Logan was finding it hard to hold his excitement. Joanna noticed it right away and she was glad to see her son's mood improving. Just months ago he was upset about the move, but now he was actually happy. She hadn't seen him that way in a long time.

Logan made sure his duffle bag was packed for the sleepover and he went through the movie collection to find something scary to watch. He had thought of dressing up, but he quickly changed his mind. He already came off a little dorky and dressing up would earn him unwanted comments for sure.

"Do you have everything?" Joanna asked.

"I think so," Logan replied.

"Just be careful please. A lot of people are going to be out tonight and-"

"Mom, I will be fine. We are just going to watch movies all night. I promise everything will be okay."

"Okay. Call me if anything happens or if you start to feel sick," Joanna said.

"Mom, it's fine! I will be across the street. I will be back tomorrow okay?"

Joanna nodded her head. She couldn't help but worry about her son. He was her baby and he meant the world to her.

Logan's phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly dug it out to answer the incoming text. "It's Kendall. I better head over," he said.

"Okay. Have a good time! I love you!"

"I love you too, mom."

Logan gave his mother a hug, then he grabbed his bag and ran out the door. There was a slight breeze, but it didn't bother him. All he could think about was hanging out with his friends.

He reached the Knight residence and he rang the doorbell. He rocked back and forth on his feet while he waited for the door to open. The door opened and Jennifer greeted him with her warm smile.

"Hi, mama Knight," Logan said with a smile.

"Hi, sweetie! Come in, come in. It's a little chilly. Kendall's in the living room."

Logan followed her to the living room and he spotted the blond relaxing on the couch. Kendall jumped up as soon as he saw the brunet and he walked over to him.

"Hey, Logie!" he said. "I can take your bag and we can put it in my room for now."

"Before you two head upstairs I just want to go over the rules. No party and please clean up after yourselves. I would like to come home to a clean house," Jennifer said.

"Mom, we will be fine. I promise there will be no party or messes," Kendall said.

"Okay and don't keep Katie out too late. And not too much candy."

"Got it!"

"Good. Now you boys have a good time and I will be back later tonight." Jennifer gave the boys a kiss on the cheek, then she was gone.

"Are we taking your sister trick or treating?" Logan asked.

Kendall let out a sigh. "Yeah. Sorry about that, but my mom has to work late."

"No it's cool. When are James and Carlos coming?"

"I told them to come by later. We can hang out once Katie goes to bed. My mom would flip out if I let her watch scary movies all night."

Logan nodded his head. "Okay."

The sound of little feet on the stairs caught their attention and they turned their heads to find Katie running down the stairs. She was already dressed in her costume and she had her trick or treat bag in hand.

"You look so cute," Logan complimented and Katie huffed.

"I'm a witch. There is nothing cute about it. Now are we going or not?"

"Yes," Kendall said and he grabbed his jacket.

"Remember to follow me. I figured out what houses have the best candy and I would like to get a move on before the others kids get to it first," Katie said.

Kendall couldn't help but roll his eyes. He opened the door and gestured for her to go first. "Lead the way, witch."

Katie led the way while the two teens chatted about everything from school to hockey. Logan didn't know much about the sport, but he loved how passionate Kendall was about it. It was the blonde's dream to play for the Minnesota Wilds one day.

"What do you want to be when you're older?" Kendall asked.

"I always wanted to become a doctor. My dad was an amazing one and I want to be just like him," Logan replied.

"What happened to him if you don't mind me asking. I noticed it's just you and your mom."

Logan was very touchy about the subject, but he had to tell his friends sooner or later. "He died a few months ago. He was killed by a drunk driver. I don't really talk about it much," he said.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I lost my dad too, but not to that."

"What happened?"

"He was a jerk. Cheated on my mom when I was younger and ran off with his girlfriend. I kind of hate him for that, but I don't need him. We're fine without him," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry. You're better off," Logan said.

Kendall smiled. "Thanks, Logie."

The sky grew darker and darker, and soon it was time for the three of them to head back home. Katie was pleased with her candy and dumped it in the middle of the living room floor, excited to dig in.

"Not yet! I have to check it first," Kendall said. Katie rolled her eyes and let her brother sort through the candy.

"Hey! That's mine!" she cried when Kendall popped a piece of candy into his mouth.

"Just think of it as a thank you. I did take you after all."

"Fine, but that's all you get."

Katie gathered her candy and ran up to her room. Kendall plopped down on the couch and switched the TV on, surfing the channels for something scary to watch. Logan took a seat down beside him and reached for the candy bowl sitting on the coffee table.

"Not too much candy," Kendall said with a wink.

"Shut up." Logan playfully punched Kendall in the shoulder.

The doorbell rang and Kendall jumped up to get the door. He grabbed the bowl of candy and opened the door, expecting to find trick or treater's, but it was his friends.

"Oooh candy!" Carlos tried to grab the bowl, but Kendall was faster and pulled it away.

"Hands off. This is for the trick or treater's."

"If you haven't noticed, I am a trick or treater. Check out my costume!" Carlos was dressed in bloody clothes and his face was painted. "I'm a zombie!" he exclaimed.

"Uh huh. A hockey playing zombie?" Kendall asked, noticed the helmet still on his friends head.

"Yes! You're the first one to get it right. James didn't get it."

James rolled his eyes. "I think dressing up is stupid. Now step aside, Knight. I'm freezing my butt out here."

Kendall stepped to the side and let his friends in. They gathered in the living room and Logan jumped up from his spot on the couch to greet them.

"What are you supposed to be?" Logan asked, when he noticed Carlos' costume.

"I'm a zombie hockey player. Duh! I thought you were the smart one," Carlos replied.

"What about you, James?"

"I'm naturally pretty so I don't need a costume. I look good all year 'round."

"Right. So what movie first?" Logan asked.

"Hocus Pocus!" Carlos cried.

James groaned. "No, it has to be something scary. It's Halloween."

"I brought The Shining. That one's creepy," Logan said.

"Fine, but if it's too scary I'm putting in my movie," Carlos said.

"I'll go get it." Logan ran up the stairs to grab the movie.

Kendall slapped James in the shoulder. "Help me get some snacks."

"Actually, I have a better idea."

Kendall quirked an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

"What if instead of watching movies like we always do, we go somewhere spooky," The brunet said.

"Like a cemetery?"

"No, even better. Remember that old warehouse by the woods? Rumor is its haunted."

"That's not true," Kendall said.

"Then let's find out. Come on, it's something different," James said.

"I don't know. Logan wants to watch a movie and_"

"Chicken. Kendall Knight is a chicken."

"Fine! Let's ask him."

"No! I figured we could surprise him. It'll be fun!"

"I don't know. Katie is asleep and I shouldn't leave her alone," Kendall said.

James wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "I promise everything will be fine. We won't be gone all night."

"Fine! But if it gets dangerous we are coming home. Got it?"

"Got it!"

Logan ran back down the stairs, the movie in hand. "Got it. Ready?"

"Actually, Loges we are going to do something a little different," James replied.

"Okay. Like what?"

"Something fun. Come on, we can take my car."

Logan sent Kendall a look, and the blond shrugged his shoulders. Logan had an uneasy feeling in his gut, but he trusted his friends and he was sure everything was going to be fine.

Logan sat quietly in the back seat of James' car as they drove farther and farther away from the neighborhood. The brunet was starting to get anxious when he realized how far they were going, but he didn't want to show how nervous he was. That would just make him look like a chicken.

"What are we doing anyway?" Logan asked. He had been asking questions all night, and no one seemed to know the answer. Or they just didn't want to say.

"Relax, Loges. It's going to be fun. We're almost there," James replied. Logan sat back with a huff. He was tired of getting that answer, so he just gave up on asking any more questions.

James turned onto a dark, dirt road and followed it until a building came into view. The building had seen better days and the concrete that it was made out of was starting to deteriorate. The car came to a stop in front of the building and James shut off the ignition.

"What is the place?" Logan asked.

"It's an old warehouse. People say that it's haunted and tonight we are going to find out," James replied.

"W-what?" Logan stuttered. This was not how he envisioned his Halloween night.

James and Carlos were the first to get out and Kendall quickly followed. The blond could tell how nervous Logan was, and he had to admit that the nerves were starting to eat away at him too. His mom wanted them to be safe and he felt like he was breaking his promise to her. But if he just kept everything in check, then there should be no problem.

"This is creepy," Logan said as they made their way toward the building.

Kendall nodded his head in agreement. "I'm sure it will be fine. Just stay close to me."

"What about Katie?"

"James promised we won't be gone long."

Logan sure hoped that they wouldn't be here all night. He wanted to go back and watch scary movies. It was better than exploring an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

James tried to get the door open, but he was having trouble. "It's stuck or something. I can't get it."

"Let me." Carlos pushed James to the side and tried the door. He pushed and pushed with all his might, and finally the door gave away.

"How did you do that?" Kendall asked.

"I've been working out. Trying to impress the ladies."

"Whatever. Here." James shoved a flash light in Carlos' hands. "Led the way, Macho Man."

"Actually, why don't you go. This was your idea," Carlos said.

"Nice try, but Kendall wants to go."

Kendall rolled his eyes. He knew this sort of thing was going to happen. He grabbed the flash light and headed into the dark building, his friends close behind him. Logan clutched onto the blond tightly as they explored the deserted warehouse. It looked even worse on the inside, and the air was filled with a foul smell.

"This place is really creepy. Can we go now?" Carlos asked. He was holding onto James for dear life.

"Cut it out. We haven't even been in here five minutes. I want to find the ghost," James said.

"What if there is no ghost?" Kendall asked.

"Then we can go home and watch something."

"Sounds good. I say we just do that now," Logan said.

"What's wrong? Scared?" James teased.

"No! I just find this place eerie. Also we could get hurt."

"Logan is a big chicken."

"James, cut it out. I'm sure you would be scared, too." Kendall said.

"I'm not scared!" Logan cried.

"Then prove it. Go into that room over there and stay in there for five minutes."

Logan wanted to get the hell out of the building, but the dare James gave him couldn't be turned down. He was being made fun of and he didn't want to be a loser. He had to prove to his friends that he wasn't some big baby.

"Fine. Give me the flash light."

"Not so fast, Loges. No lights," James said.

"James, come on…" Kendall started.

"No!" Logan cried. "I can do this."

Kendall didn't have a good feeling, but it was obvious that there was no stopping their smart friend. Logan was already heading in the direction of the room James pointed at. The followed him to the room and Logan reached for the rusty handle. It was simple, wait in the room for five minutes. It wasn't a big deal, but now Logan was starting to have second thoughts.

"Go on. Or are you scared?" Carlos said.

Logan ignored the giggling from James and Carlos. He was going to prove them wrong. He slowly turned the handle and the door opened with a loud screech. The room was pitch black and the pungent odor hit Logan right in the face. A voice was telling him to turn back, but he knew he couldn't do that. If he walked out, then his friends would never let him forget it.

He slowly made his way into the room and the door was shut behind him. Logan flinched when it closed and his heart started to beat rapidly. All he had to do was stay for five minutes. He kept telling himself that everything was okay.

A strange sound reached his ears and his breath got caught in his throat. It almost sounded like someone or something breathing. A loud bang from across the darkness caused Logan to jump and he no longer wanted to be in that room.

"Let me out!" he started to bang at the door, but no one opened it for him.

He cried and cried to be let out, but again nothing happened. He screamed for his friends and pounded even harder on the door. It finally flew open and he ran out. James and Carlos were laughing hysterically.

"You should see your face!" James cried.

"You sounded like such a wuss," Carlos added.

Logan felt hot tears running down his face and he wiped them away angrily. James and Carlos continued to laugh at him and Logan felt his heart sink. Some kind of friends they were.

"I'm going home."

"Logan, wait. They were kidding," Kendall said.

"You didn't help me! You were in on it, too!"

"Logie- "

Logan ignored Kendall and he took off running, not caring if he could barely see. He heard his friends calling for him, but he just ran faster. Their footsteps were right behind him, but Logan didn't care. He just wanted to get away from them.

He felt his feet slip from beneath him and suddenly he was falling. He felt himself hit every stair and the sound of his bones breaking echoed in his ears. The taste of blood filled his mouth and he prayed for it to be over. There was one last crack, then he finally reached the bottom, his body in a tangled mess.

Kendall was the first to reach the top of the stairs and he let out a scream when he saw his friend's mangled body. The brunet's eyes were wide open and lifeless. Kendall ran down the steps to Logan, falling to his knees in front of him.

"Guys! Get down here now!" he screamed for his other two friends. James and Carlos were at his side in seconds, their eyes wide with shock.

"Is he…is he dead?" Carlos asked quietly.

Kendall ignored him. He was trying his best to get Logan to wake up, but the brunet remained still. The blond was shaking and he felt tears rolling down his face. He kept praying that this wasn't happening and that it was all a nightmare.

"Kendall, he's dead," James said.

Kendall didn't want to believe it. This wasn't supposed to have happened. They were supposed to be back at his house watching movies and enjoying themselves. But now Logan was dead.

"This is all your fault!" Kendall screamed. "Why did you bring us here!"

"I didn't mean for this to happen! I just wanted to do something different!" James cried.

"You killed him! You did! Not me, not Carlos. You!"

"Enough!" Carlos cried, causing his friends to grow silent. "It was an accident. It's not like we pushed him down the stairs. We just have to explain this to our parents."

"No!" James exclaimed. "We can't tell them."

"What! They need to know!" Kendall said.

"What if we bury him somewhere and no one will ever know. We just take it with us to the grave."

"And where are we supposed to put him? The woods?"

"Yes! No one ever goes in there. It's perfect."

Kendall shook his head and stood up, bumping into the cold concrete wall. "We can't do that to him. We have to tell someone. Carlos is right. It was an accident."

"No! We can't say anything! We could go to jail!" James cried.

"It was an accident!"

"Kendall, what would your mom think? Let's just hide the body and not tell a soul. Please?" James begged.

Kendall wanted to punch James in the face and run home to get help, but yet a part of him wanted to agree with his friend. Maybe hiding the body would be better than telling their parents. They didn't have a lot of options.

"Where do we put him?" Kendall asked.

The woods were just as dark and eerie as the warehouse, and carrying their dead friend made things worse. They ventured deeper and deeper into the woods, until they felt like they found a good spot. Carlos had found a shovel outside of the warehouse and he brought it along to dig a big enough hole.

"This is ridiculous," Kendall said.

James placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry. No one will ever know."

Kendall shrugged James off of him. "We will know."

Carlos started to dig and Kendall sat down beside Logan's lifeless body. His eyes were still open wide and it was starting to make the blond uneasy. He reached over and gently closed Logan's eyes. Tears started to roll down his face again and he couldn't hold back the sobs.

"We did this to him. We killed him."

"It was an accident. We didn't do anything," James said, but Kendall ignored him.

"He told me he wanted to be a doctor. How can he do that now? We ruined everything."

James tried to comfort his friend, but nothing worked. His friend was inconsolable.

"There." Carlos put the shovel down and dusted his pants off. "That should be good enough."

James nodded his head and he stood up to grab Logan's body. With the help from Carlos, they were able to gently lower Logan's still body into the cold ground. Kendall sat quietly as he watched Carlos cover the hole with dirt.

"Now what?" Carlos asked, and he sat down beside the blond.

James let out a sigh and sat next to them, placing his hand on Carlos' shoulder. "Now we don't speak about this. Understood?"

Carlos nodded his head. "Understood."

Kendall remained quiet, his eyes glued to where Logan's body was. This was not how the night was supposed to go. Now their friend was dead and it was all their fault.

He wiped away his tears. "What have we done?"

"Kendall, you have to swear not to tell anyone," James said.

Kendall nodded his head. "I swear."


	2. Chapter 2

It was late when Kendall returned home and he was praying that his mother wasn't home yet. He didn't know how he was going to explain himself. He was covered in dirt and his face was streaked with tears. He tried to wipe away the new tears that were starting to fall, but he couldn't keep them at bay. All he could think about was what he did.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his house key. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and he struggled to get the door open. He finally managed to get it unlocked and he jumped when he entered the living room.

The TV was on, casting an eerie glow. Kendall was sure that it was his mother and he tried to prepare himself for her lecture. But it never came. Kendall peeked his head in and realized that Katie was the one up.

She looked up when she felt his presence and she reached for the remote to shut off the movie. Katie quickly turned the lamp on and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where have you been?"

Kendall didn't know what to say. The little voice in his head was screaming at him to tell the truth, but he ignored it. He swore that his secret was to be hidden forever.

"We uh went out for a bit. James wanted to take us for a ride in his new car." It was a lie and for a moment it seemed like Katie knew it was too.

"Where's the guys?"

"Carlos ate too much candy and James took him home."

"What about Logan?"

"He left too. His mom wanted him home for something. I'm not sure."

Katie eyed her big brother suspiciously. Something seemed off about him, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Her brown eyes studied him closely, trying to read him. That's when she noticed his appearance. His jeans were covered in dirt and his white t shirt stained with something red. Her eyes widened.

"Why are you covered in blood!"

Kendall quickly looked down, panic starting to set in. He didn't realize that Logan's blood had gotten on him. His brain desperately trying to come up with an explanation.

"Oh that! It's nothing. Carlos was a zombie and got his fake blood all over me," Kendall lied.

Katie relaxed and Kendall prayed that she believed him.

"Okay. Well sorry that you had a bad night. I'm going to go to bed now before mom comes home," She said.

Kendall nodded his head. "Don't tell her I was out so late okay? She will kill me."

"When have I ever ratted on you?"

"True. Good night, Katie."

Katie disappeared up the stairs and Kendall waited until he heard her bedroom door close before he let out a choked sob. The tears were really coming down and Kendall didn't care anymore. He lost his friend. He felt so guilty and he wanted to turn back time and change everything. They never should have gone out.

Kendall wiped his tears away with his sleeve and took a deep breath to calm himself. All he wanted to do was clean up and go to bed, but he knew there would be no sleep for him tonight.

He made sure to lock the bathroom door behind him when he entered and he quickly discarded his shirt. Never in his life had he ever felt so disgusted with himself. A reminder of Logan's death was stained on his clothes and no matter how hard he scrubbed, it remained. It was never to going to go away.

Kendall gripped his ruined shirt and left the bathroom. He quickly tossed it under his bed in hopes of forgetting about it once and for all.

He changed into his pajamas and crawled into the bed, praying for sleep to come. It never came and instead he tossed and turned, everything still fresh in his mind. He couldn't get the image of Logan's lifeless eyes out of his head. He squeezed his own green one's shut, but he could still see Logan's.

"I'm sorry, Logie." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall awoke with a start, his breathing labored and his body covered in sweat. All night he was plagued with horrible nightmares. They were always the same; Logan lying still on the cold concrete, his eyes glazed over and blood pooling around him. Every time Kendall shut his eyes he saw Logan and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the images out of his head.

He stayed still for a minute, trying to calm himself down so that he didn't raise any suspicion. Once he was sure that he okay, he threw the blankets off and climbed out of bed. He walked toward his bedroom door, only to freeze when his eyes landed on a blue duffel bag. Kendall cautiously reached for the bag, only to pull away. He knew he had to do something, he couldn't leave the bag in his room. He quickly grabbed it and tossed it in his closet. He would have to deal with it another time.

It was quiet when he went downstairs and for a moment he thought his mother was still asleep. Then he heard her voice and he took each step slowly, hoping to keep himself hidden for a little while. It sounded like she was on the phone with someone and Kendall prayed it had nothing to do with last night.

The call must have ended because he didn't hear her anymore and he felt himself relax. He continued down the steps and he entered the kitchen. His mother was leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in hand, but something wasn't right. She seemed concerned and upset.

"Hey, mom," Kendall greeted, trying his best to act normal.

"Hi, honey. What happened last night?"

Kendall froze, not knowing what to say at first. "What do you mean?"

"You had this whole thing planned with the boys and not one of them is here."

"Oh about that. Carlos wasn't feeling too good so James took him home. Logan left too. His mom wanted him or something."

"Really? I was just on the phone with Joanna and she said he's not there. She's been calling him and he hasn't picked up. I told her he wasn't here. What's going on?" Jennifer asked.

"Wait, Logan's not home? He said he was leaving and he left," Kendall replied.

"Well he never showed up. Joanna is very worried. Can you try calling him?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I hope he's okay."

Kendall nodded his head. He wanted to come clean and tell his mother everything. He knew she would understand that it was an accident, and then everything would be fine. But he had made a promise to his friends. Last night was to never be brought up to anyone.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll find him. Maybe he went to James or Carlos' house. Trying calling them," Jennifer said.

"Yeah okay. Maybe he did."

"I'll get started on breakfast. How does pancakes sound?"

"Uh I'm actually not that hungry. I think I will try calling the guys."

Kendall quickly ran up to his room, closing the door behind him and locking it. His hands were shaking when he reached for his phone and he scrolled through his contacts until he found James' number. But he never made the call. It was pointless to call them; Logan wasn't even there. Just thinking about where his friend really was brought tears to Kendall's eyes.

He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but this wasn't a nightmare at all. This was reality. His friend was gone and it was all his fault. There was nothing that he could do to bring Logan back.

Kendall put his phone back down on the nightstand and he walked over to his window, pulling the curtain back and peering across the street. His green eyes landed on the little brown house across from his and he let out a sad sigh. It no longer looked inviting. Kendall remembered hanging out over there with Logan while they worked on homework, and now he couldn't do that anymore.

He planned to never return to that house.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall adjusted his grey beanie on his head and zipped his jacket up, ready to face the cold morning. As much as he didn't want to go to school, he figured it would be a good distraction. All he could think about was Logan and he needed something to block out the horrible images he saw every day.

It was different walking by himself, he was used to waiting for Logan and the two walking together, but things were different now. Even though he knew Logan wasn't coming, he still stopped and waited by the brunet's house. He glanced up at the second floor window and felt sorrow overcome him.

"I'm sorry, Logie. I miss you so much," He said quietly.

His eyes stayed glued to the window, not wanting to peel them away. It felt like something was making him stay around. Then there he was, standing by the window, staring down at the blond. Kendall let out a gasp and quickly looked away, assuming that his tired eyes were just playing tricks on him. But when he looked back up, Logan was still there. His brown eyes that were once filled with happiness, now seemed full of anger.

Kendall felt a chill run down his spine and he quickly looked away. He started to walk again and he glanced over his shoulder at the Mitchell house, but Logan was gone. Kendall kept telling himself that it was just his imagination. Logan was dead, there was no way that he was standing in his bedroom.

But it wasn't the apparition that scared the blond, it was the way that Logan was looking at him. The look on Logan's face was menacing and Kendall had never seen his friend like that. Logan wasn't that type of person.

Kendall shook his head and continued on his way to school. As soon as he stepped through the front doors, he wanted to turn on his heel and walk out. He didn't feel like being there anymore.

He spotted James and Carlos by his locker and he made his way over to them. It was obvious that they hadn't had much sleep either. James' once glowing complexion was dull and his hair seemed lifeless. Carlos had dark circles under his eyes and he seemed like he was elsewhere.

"Hey," Kendall greeted.

"Hey," James replied.

Carlos didn't say a word, he just fiddled nervously with his hands.

"I guess you guys haven't slept much either," Kendall said.

"How can we? Every fucking night I have the same dream," James spat.

Kendall held up his hands in defense. "Dude, calm down. I've been dealing with the same thing."

"I can't stop thinking about it," Carlos finally said.

"Can we not talk about it here!" James exclaimed.

"Then let's go somewhere else. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be here right now," Kendall said.

It was quiet in the car, the three of them not knowing what to say to each other. Carlos sat in the backseat, his head toward the window, zoning out completely. Kendall wanted to know what was going on in his head, but he had a feeling of what it was. They were all thinking about the same thing.

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked.

James just shrugged. "Not sure yet."

Carlos leaned forward, resting his hands on the two front seats. "Can we go to the woods?"

"Why?" James asked.

"I just want to check on him."

"Do you think he got up and left?" James asked.

"Maybe he did," Kendall said.

Both his friends turned their attention to him. Confusion etched on their faces.

"What?" James questioned.

"I saw him this morning."

"How? He's dead."

"Maybe he's not!" Carlos cried. "Maybe he was just unconscious or something and we buried him alive!"

"Los, shut up! He's dead!" James exclaimed angrily.

"How do you know!"

"Did you see him! His body was twisted in a horrible way and…and…" James couldn't finish. He started to remember the image of Logan and he squeezed his eyes shut, only to reopen them when he felt someone slap his shoulder.

"Please pay attention the road," Kendall said.

"Sorry," James muttered.

"So did you really see him?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." Kendall nodded. "I stopped by his house and he was just standing there by the window, giving me this horrible look. It was creepy."

"Maybe he's mad at us."

"It was a fucking accident okay! We didn't mean to kill him!" James screamed.

"And how do we explain that to his mother?" Kendall asked.

James turned to the blond. "What do you mean?"

"She was talking to my mom yesterday, wondering why Logan wasn't home."

"Shit! They're going to know we did something!"

"James, calm down. They just think he's missing."

"He is, genius! They are going to look for him and find his body! We're screwed!"

"James, just shut up!" Kendall screamed. "We are not going to get in trouble. They don't know where we went that night."

James nodded his head, starting to calm down. "Yeah, you're right. We'll be okay, right?"

"Yes." It was another lie, but Kendall didn't know how to respond. Where they really going to be okay?

They never did go out to the woods, it was too hard and the thought of returning there made them sick. They never wanted to step foot in that area again. Instead they drove around for what felt like hours, neither of them wanting to return to school.

"We better get back soon. Maybe we can chill at my house or something," Kendall suggested.

"That sounds fun! Maybe we can play video games!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Honestly that does sound good. I need a distraction," James said.

The gloomy mood seemed to have been lifted and for once the three friends felt like themselves again. James turned on the radio and started to sing along to the song, causing the other boys to join in.

A familiar chill ran through Kendall and he froze. His friends didn't seem to notice and for a moment he thought he was just imagining things, but then there he was again. Kendall stared at the backseat in disbelief, not sure if what he was seeing was real. Logan just sat there, wearing the same frightening look as before. Kendall had never seen Logan look so sinister.

Logan glanced out the window and Kendall's eyes followed. At first he didn't understand what Logan was looking at, then he saw it. The truck was coming fast and Kendall was confused on why James wasn't stopping.

"James, stop!" Kendall finally found his voice and it caught the brunet's attention.

James noticed the red light in front of him and pressed down hard on the brakes, but his car didn't slow down. He tried again, but nothing happened. He started to panic.

"I can't stop!" He cried.

"James, stop now!" Kendall screamed at him.

The car wasn't slowing down and Kendall turned toward Carlos when he heard him whimper. Logan was still sitting there, but this time he was chuckling. It was dark and evil laugh, and that's when Kendall realized what was going on.

"James!"

James tried the brakes again, but his car kept going. They reached the light and he shut his eyes, trying to prepare himself for what happened next. The last thing they heard was the sound of a horn, then everything went black.

Kendall was the first to come to, his head throbbing and vision blurry. Every bone in his body hurt and the strong taste of blood filled his mouth. His vision started to clear up and he glanced over at the driver's seat, finding James unconscious and bruised. With shaky hands he reached for the seat belt and he unbuckled himself. He tried to wake James up, but the brunet remained still. Kendall started to panic, but was reassured when he saw a James' chest moving up and down.

"C-Carlos, are you alright?" Kendall asked.

But he didn't get a response. He turned around to face the backseat and it felt like his heart stopped. The back seat was completely crushed and Carlos' body was bent in a weird position. Blood was leaking from the corner of this mouth and his eyes were expressionless.

Kendall let out a scream of agony. Carlos was dead.

 **A/N: Ugh I feel so bad for the guys, but it was an accident. Too bad things are only going to get worse. Muahahahahaha! Hope everyone is loving the story! I'm loving everyone else's!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall sat in the back of the ambulance, his whole body trembling. His head was still throbbing and it was sticky with blood. The paramedics had just finished patching up his injuries, and they were currently working on James. The brunet was covered in bruises and blood, and he was complaining about his wrist. Kendall overheard the paramedic and it appeared that James just had a sprained wrist. Kendall was thankful that they managed to get out of the crash with just minor injuries, but he couldn't say that for his other friend.

A white sheet covered Carlos' body and Kendall couldn't tear his eyes away. He felt so guilty; it was his idea to ditch school. None of this would have happened if they just stayed where they were supposed to be. The situation was the same as Halloween night; the four of them being somewhere they shouldn't and suffering the terrible consequences. Kendall was to blame for that incident too.

A cop car pulled up to the scene and Kendall immediately recognized the officer as Ricardo Garcia. The officer walked over to where the sheet was and he slowly pulled it back, cries of sorrow tearing from his throat at the sight of his dead son. Kendall felt tears rolling down his cheeks and he shut his eyes tightly, trying to prevent more from spilling. Everything was falling apart. First Logan was dead and now Carlos. It was all Kendall's fault.

He was supposed to be the leader of the group, the one that was supposed to protect his friends from any harm. But yet he had let them down. The only friend he had left was James and he vowed to keep him safe. He couldn't let anyone else down.

One of the paramedics approached Kendall and the blond teen quickly wiped his tears. He felt his eyes fill up with more tears and they started to fall. The paramedic tried to comfort the teen the best that he could; he didn't understand what the poor kid must be going through.

"I'm sorry about your friend," The man said and Kendall nodded his head. "Even though you didn't suffer terrible injuries, we still want to transport you and your other friend to the hospital. It would be good to get looked over."

Kendall didn't say a word. The crash was still fresh in his mind and it was replaying over and over again. The way Carlos screamed and the sounds his body made when they were hit. It was unnatural and scarring. Kendall knew he would never forget it.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to find James staring back at him. The brunet gave his friend a small smile and he sat down beside him.

"I guess we need to get seen. My mom is going to flip out when she sees the car."

"I feel so bad for him."

James followed Kendall's eyes and he let out a sigh. It was sad to watch Mr. Garcia and James had to finally look away. The officer was always so tough and growing up the boys never saw him break down and cry. He always had himself together, but today was different. His son was gone.

The two friends quietly climbed into the ambulance and the doors were shut. James wrapped his arm around Kendall. He was confused on what was going on with them. His car had never given him any problems, and he didn't understand where things went wrong.

"I don't get it. The brakes were fine earlier," James said.

Kendall wanted to tell the brunet what he saw before the crash, but he knew it was best to just keep quiet. It wasn't like James was going to believe him anyway. Logan was dead, there was no way that he was with them in the car and caused the crash.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Kendall's eyes slowly fluttered open and he tried to sit up, only to lie back down when he felt pain radiate through his body. He heard a familiar voice and he turned his head in that direction. His mother was sitting down beside him and her face was streaked with tears.

"Mom?" Kendall croaked. His throat felt dry and he was thirsty.

"I'm here, sweetie." Jennifer grabbed her son's hand and rubbed his knuckles soothingly with her thumb.

"Where's James?"

"He's okay. He's getting x-rays done at the moment. How are you feeling?"

"Carlos! Where's Carlos!"

"Honey, he's…. he's dead. Just relax okay? Do you remember anything at all?" Jennifer asked.

"No, mom he can't be. It was all a dream!" Kendall cried.

His mother slowly shook her head, more tears running down her face. "Kendall, you were in a car accident. Carlos didn't make it."

"No! He wasn't supposed to die! He didn't do anything wrong! I did!"

Jennifer did her best to try and comfort her distraught son. "Honey, it was an accident. Don't blame yourself. Be thankful that you're okay."

"I would rather it be me. He didn't deserve this, mom," Kendall said.

"I know. But things happen."

That answer wasn't good enough and Kendall started to cry all over again. Everything was ruined and the only person to blame was himself. It sounded easier to just blame the whole thing on his other dead friend, but it wasn't Logan's fault either. It was obvious that they were being punished for what they did.

"I need to see James," Kendall said.

"You can in a while. Just try to rest. The police want to talk to you boys later," Jennifer said.

Kendall nodded his head and let it fall back down on the pillow. What was he supposed to tell them? Saying that he saw his deceased friend and that he caused the accident would have him sent away to a mental institute. He tried to tell himself that Logan was never there, but it felt so real. Logan was upset with them and they were getting punished for it. That's the only explanation he had.

After they were interviewed by the cops, James and Kendall were free to go home. Kendall didn't want to leave his friends' side just in case something else bad happened, but Jennifer assured them that everything would be okay. Kendall wasn't so sure, but he listened to his mother and went home.

The blond tried to rest, but he couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. He never got the chance to tell James about what he came up with, but he was sure he would see the brunet soon. His mind traveled to James and he wondered what was going on with him. James looked like a mess and Kendall knew that he felt guilty about the whole thing. It was his car after all.

The sound of his phone caught Kendall's attention and he carefully pushed himself out of bed. His body still ached and he winced with each step he took. He grabbed his phone off his dresser and was sure if was James texting him, but his heart nearly stopped when he saw that it was Logan's number.

 _Hi._

It was a simple text, but it still sent chills down Kendall's spine. He didn't want to respond and he ignored the text. He set his phone down and decided to go back to bed, but he stopped when he heard it beep again. A part of him was telling him to just ignore it, but he found himself opening the message anyway.

 _Don't ignore me._

Kendall swallowed hard and with shaky hands he replied.

 _What do you want?_

 _Revenge._

Kendall didn't know how to respond. He was terrified. Finally, he had the courage to respond back.

 _We didn't do anything. Leave us alone!_

His phone beeped again _. You know exactly what you did._

 _Logan we're sorry! Leave us alone!_

Kendall waited anxiously for his phone to go off again, but it never did. He waited another five minutes, then gave up. He was exhausted and sleep was starting to beckon him. He placed his phone down and walked over to his bed, but he stopped and looked out his window first.

The lights were off at the Mitchell house and the blond didn't see anything unusual. Kendall closed the curtains and walked over to his bed, only to freeze when he heard his phone again. He hesitated before picking it up again and seeing Logan's name on the screen.

 _You're next._

"Leave me alone!" Kendall screamed and he threw his phone.

He slid down to the floor and hugged himself tightly, tears rolling down his face. He was completely terrified and he didn't know what to do. He knew his family wouldn't believe him and he was sure James wouldn't either, but he had to something. They were in danger.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall sat quietly on the couch, flipping through different channels but still not finding anything to watch. He wasn't allowed to go to school, which he was thankful for, but it left him bored and lonely most of the time. He texted James every now and then, but things were different for them. James was a mess and Kendall felt horrible about it.

As soon as his mother was gone for work, Kendall shut the TV off and went upstairs to his room. His body was still suffering from the crash and he was supposed to be taking it easy, but there were more important things to do.

He pulled his curtains open and his eyes landed on the house across the street. Mrs. Mitchell's car was parked in the drive way and Kendall knew this was his chance. He quickly slipped his shoes and jacket on, then he grabbed the blue bag from his closet and left the house.

The cold air stung when it hit his face, but the blond didn't care. He had to make things right or else he would wind up dead.

He took a deep breath when he reached the front door and he went to knock, only to jump away when the door opened. Joanna jumped as well and she let out a gasp.

"Oh, sweetie you scared me," She said.

"Sorry, Mrs. Mitchell. I just wanted to see how you were doing," Kendall said.

Joanna's face fell. "I've had better days. I'm going out again to look for him. I'm not ready to give up yet."

"I'm sorry that I haven't been much help. I want to help find him, too, but…"

"Kendall, it's okay. I found out about Carlos. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you."

"It will get better. I would love to talk some more, but I need to start looking before it gets dark. I know my baby is out there somewhere."

This was Kendall's chance to tell the truth, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He felt so bad for her and telling her the truth would only hurt her. But having her go out every day to search for her son and coming home without him probably hurt her more.

"Mrs. Mitchell…." Kendall started, but he froze again. The words just wouldn't come out. Instead he lifted up the duffel bag. "Here. This was his."

Tears filled Joanna's eyes and she took the bag, gripping it closely to her chest.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said quietly.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have moved him out here. He loved Texas. I just wish he would have told me how upset he really was," Joanna said.

"He'll come back."

Joanna gave the blond a small smile. "Thank you, sweetie. I will keep you posted."

Kendall nodded his head. He knew she would never find him and he turned away so she wouldn't see his eyes well up with tears. He mentally kicked himself for not saying anything. That was his chance and he blew it.

He walked and walked, his mind wandering. All he could think about was Logan and Carlos. He wanted to stop by the Garcia residence, but he knew that would just be a bad idea. He was sure that Ricardo and Sylvia were blaming him for their son's death.

Kendall finally reached a familiar house and he made his way up the steps. He knocked on the door a few times and it opened. Brooke Diamond appeared and Kendall gave her a small smile.

"Is James available?" he asked.

"He's upstairs. He's still very shaken up about the whole thing," Brooke said.

"I'm sorry. I won't be long."

Brooke stepped aside and Kendall went inside. He could tell that she was upset, and he was sure that James had told her about how they ditched school. He didn't mind taking all the blame. It was his fault after all.

James was in bed when Kendall walked in and the brunet shut the TV off. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fucking fantastic. My mom is pissed because I ditched school and wrecked the car. Oh and one of my best friends is dead."

"James, it was an accident."

"It was my fault! I was the one driving!"

"But- "

"But nothing! I tried to stop, Kendall. I really did, but I don't know what happened," James said.

"Logan is trying to kill us!" Kendall blurted out.

"What?"

"He texted me last night. He wants to get revenge."

"Kendall, he's dead. There's no way that he texted you."

"James, I'm serious! I saw him in the car with us. It's his fault!"

"You're being ridiculous. He's dead!" James screamed.

"Just listen to me for a second! He wants to punish us for what we did to him! We have to fix this before he kills you or me," Kendall said.

"For fucks sake. He's dead! And it's not our fault that he's dead. He shouldn't have run away from us."

"But we locked him in that stupid room! We did kill him and we need to confess. His mother thinks he's alive!"

"I'm not saying anything. We promised," James said.

"If we don't he'll- "

"He won't do anything! Carlos is dead because of me! Now get the hell away from me."

"James- "

"Leave me alone!"

Kendall let out a sigh and he left the room. There was no point in trying to convince James, the brunet was dealing with enough as it is. Now wasn't the right time.

James sunk down on his bed and he let his tears fall. The guilt was eating him alive. It was all his fault that Logan and Carlos were dead. He was the one that picked on Logan and he was the one who was driving the car.

He stood up and walked over to his mirror, not recognizing his own reflection. His hair was messy and his once pretty face was covered in tears and bruises. He hated himself and wished that he was the one that was dead. Logan and Carlos didn't deserve to die.

But what Kendall had said was playing in his mind. They had to come clean and tell everyone the truth. Hiding it away forever was just going to make things worse and that was something that James didn't want. He wanted things to be normal again. But would things ever be the same again?

James saw a dark shadow from the corner of his eye and he spun around, only to find nothing there. He glanced back in the mirror and he let out a gasp. Logan was standing beside him; his eyes dark with hatred. James quickly shut his own, hoping it was just his imagination, but when he opened them again, Logan was still there.

"L-Logan?" James stuttered.

The mirror shattered and James covered himself from the flying glass. He peeked his eyes open and found Logan still there, but this time he had something in his hand. It was a shard of glass.

"Logan, wait. I-I didn't... I'm sorry."

James stumbled back and he felt the back of his legs hit his bed. Logan was getting closer, the glass still in his hand and his eyes almost black. The look he wore was so sinister that James almost didn't recognize him.

James held his hand up. "Logan, wait. Please, buddy don't do this. I didn't mean to."

Logan wasn't listening and he got closer and closer. James knew he had to get away, but he was paralyzed with fear. James cried and cried for Logan to stop, but his cries went unnoticed. Logan raised his hand and the shard of glass came crashing down, slicing James' throat. Blood poured out of the wound and James gripped his throat, spluttering more of the red liquid from his mouth.

He fell to the floor with a thud.

 **A/N: Yep James is dead too! I'm not used to killing off the guys or Logan being a malevolent ghost. Anyway, thank you all for the lovely reviews! I will post the last chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall didn't have a good feeling. Something was wrong, he just knew it, but he didn't know what it could be. The blond didn't want to leave James alone, knowing that something could go horribly wrong, but James didn't believe him. Kendall didn't blame his friend, none of this made any sense and he wasn't sure if anyone would ever believe him.

The feeling never seemed to go away and no matter what Kendall did, he couldn't shake it. He tried to fall asleep, but his mind kept wandering to James. Something just wasn't right, he could feel it. The messages that he received from Logan were a warning and Kendall knew that he had to listen to them. Carlos was dead and if Kendall didn't act quickly, then James would be next.

The blond threw the blankets off of him and quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He placed his favorite beanie on his head and grabbed his jacket, then he ran downstairs. He froze when he saw the light on in the living room and he poked his head around the corner. His mother sat quietly on the couch, sipping a cup of tea and watching television. Kendall cursed to himself. How was he supposed to get out now?

He had to sneak out somehow, but it was going to be risky. She would surely see him if he tried to dash for the door, but what choice did he have? He had to get to James before Logan did.

Kendall watched his mother slowly, waiting for the perfect opportunity to get to the door. His chance came when she reached for a magazine that was sitting on the coffee table, and the teenager quickly hurried to the door, reaching for the knob.

"Kendall Donald Knight!"

Kendall froze. So close.

Jennifer was now standing by the stairs, her arms crossed and a stern look plastered on her face. Kendall let out a sigh of defeat and he let go of the knob, then he turned to face his mother.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jennifer asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kendall replied.

"Well it must be very important that you have to do it this late. What's going on?"

This was his chance to tell her everything that happened, but again he couldn't get the words out. He knew it was the right thing to do, but he was scared of what would happen to him and James. What happened to Logan was an accident, surely his mother would believe that?

But would she believe him if he told her about Logan's malevolent spirit? How could she? Kendall was finding it hard to believe himself, and he knew that his mother would just ignore it. He would surely be grounded for life or sent to a mental hospital. Kendall didn't want any of those things.

"I'm worried about James," Kendall finally said.

"Honey, I'm sure he's fine. Brooke is with him," Jennifer said.

"No, you don't understand. He feels horrible about the crash and I don't want him to do anything stupid."

"Sweetheart, it was an accident. James had nothing to do with the crash."

"Mom, just let me go see him. I want to make sure he's okay," Kendall said.

Jennifer let out a sigh. "Honey, it's late and I'm sure he's trying to get some sleep. I think you should do the same. It's been hard on everyone."

"Fine."

Jennifer wrapped her son in a comforting hug, but the embrace did nothing for the teenager. That strong feeling was becoming too much and he had to get to James fast. He would just have to wait until his mother was asleep. He just hoped that James would be okay until then.

It was pitch black when Kendall was finally able to leave his house and he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep warm. The street lights were the only source of light that he had, but it still was dark. It was creepy, walking the dead streets at night, but Kendall didn't have a choice. He just tried to reassure himself that everything was going to be fine.

Red and blue flashing lights caught Kendall's attention when he got closer to the Diamond residence and he felt his heart sink. He took off running toward the house and he came to a stop when he saw three police cars and an ambulance parked on the street. Brooke was outside, screaming and trying to be consoled by one of the police officers.

Kendall hesitated. He was afraid to go any closer. What was he going to see? He prayed that James was alright.

He took slow steps toward the front of the house, his eyes glued to the scene. Something told him that everything wasn't okay, and he tried to ignore it. James had to be fine.

The blond boy was stopped by one of the police officers and he realized it was Carlos' dad. The look Officer Garcia wore told him everything he needed to know. James was dead.

"No. H-he can't b-be," Kendall choked out.

"I'm sorry, Mijo," Officer Garcia said.

Tears started to roll down Kendall's face and he felt his legs growing weak. He lost his stability and Ricardo quickly caught the boy, gently helping him to the ground. Kendall couldn't hold it back anymore and he began to sob. All of his friends were dead.

Officer Garcia held Kendall tight, doing everything in his power to comfort him. Kendall gripped the man tightly, not caring if he was covering his uniform with tears and snot. If only he had gotten here sooner, then would James still be alive?

Kendall could still hear Brooke screaming and crying for her son. He knew how she was feeling, he lost James too. James was one of his best friends and now he was gone. Everything was falling apart and Kendall didn't know what to do.

Kendall pulled away from the officer when he heard the squeaking of wheels. A gurney was being pushed out through the front door, and laying on top was a form covered in a white sheet. Blood stained the sheet and Kendall tried to look away, but his eyes were glued to his friends covered body. The sight was making the blond sick and he quickly buried his face into the officer's chest.

"Let me take you home, Kendall. You don't need to be here," Ricardo said.

"I should have been here. He was my friend," Kendall sobbed.

"I know. I'm very sorry."

Kendall wanted to tell the man how sorry he was for him. His own son was dead because of something Kendall could have prevented. If only Kendall had taken charge that Halloween night and fought James against the idea of going to the old warehouse, then all of his friends would still be alive.

It was all his fault.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Nothing was the same anymore. With none of his friends around, Kendall felt like his world had been destroyed. He didn't see them at school anymore and hockey practice wasn't the same without them. Some days Kendall wished that he was with them. At least they would all be together again.

Kendall raked the front yard, trying to gather as many leaves as he could. Saturday's were always chore days, but this one just wasn't the same as the ones in the past. He remembered James and Carlos coming over and keeping him company until he was finished. He remembered studying and working on homework with Logan, but he always ended up getting distracted and forcing Logan to play video games instead.

He didn't know Logan very well, but that didn't mean that he didn't like him. They were neighbors and Kendall saw him pretty much every day, whether that be at school or just by looking out his window. But now everyone he knew and loved was gone, and he was the only one to blame. He wanted nothing more to go back to that horrible night and change the outcome, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything.

His mother's car pulled into the driveway and Kendall let the rake fall to the ground. He wasn't in the mood to do anything lately; all he felt like doing was staying in bed, but even that wasn't a safe place. The dreams plagued him every night.

"Hi, honey," His mother greeted and Kendall tried to muster up a fake smile. "The yard looks great!"

Kendall just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

Jennifer frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"No."

"Honey, I know you miss your friends. I'm sorry that all of this is happening."

"Me, too. First Logan and now James and Carlos," Kendall said.

"Maybe Logan is still out there. Joanna thinks maybe he ran away and-"

"He's dead, mom!"

Jennifer was taken aback by her son's outburst. "There's no reason to be negative."

"I'm not being negative. Logan is dead and it's all my fault!"

Jennifer rushed to her son's side and wrapped him in a hug. She rubbed his back soothingly and she whispered comforting words to him, but nothing calmed down the sobbing teen.

"Kendall, it is not your fault. None of this was your fault."

Kendall didn't believe a word his mother was saying to him. It was his fault for his friend's death. He had to make things right.

That night, Kendall stayed awake in bed, his eyes wandering around his darkened room and his thoughts racing. He couldn't stop thinking about what Logan had warned him about. The text said that he was next, and now he was the following person in line. James and Carlos were gone, and now it was his turn.

Every creak the house made caused the blond to jump. He was sure he was just overreacting, but it was obvious that Logan wasn't playing around. If he could kill his other friends, then he should definitely be next. He wasn't so innocent that night, and it was his turn to be punished.

The room lit up when his phone buzzed and Kendall glanced over his nightstand. He wasn't sure if he should even bother checking it, but he had to know if it was another message from Logan. The blond picked up his phone and sure enough, Logan's name flashed on the screen.

 _Scared yet?_

Kendall's hands were shaking. Of course he was scared! He was terrified of what was going to happen to him. He didn't want to die, he had his mother and sister to take care of, but Logan didn't care about any of those things. He just wanted what was his.

Kendall quickly typed a message. _Leave me alone!_

His phone went off again and Kendall read the message. _I'm not done with you._

Kendall placed his phone back on the nightstand and rolled over onto his side, pulling the blankets over his head _._ His phone continued to go off over and over again, but Kendall never checked. He didn't want to read them anymore. He just wanted Logan to go away.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR****

"We'll be back in a couple of days," Jennifer Knight said, and she picked her suitcase up from the ground and placed it in trunk of her car.

Kendall nodded his head. His mother and sister were going to visit some relatives that lived a few hours out of town, but Kendall didn't mind. He was looking forward to some alone time. Normally he would invite his friends over, but things were different now. Remembering all the times they hung out brought fresh tears to the blond's eyes, and he quickly wiped them away.

That didn't go unnoticed by this mother. "Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No, I'm okay. I need some time by myself," Kendall replied.

"Okay. If you're sure."

Jennifer knew that her son was taking the deaths of his friends hard, and every day she tried to find things to get him out of his funk, but nothing worked. He claimed his was fine, but she could see right through the act.

"I'll call you when we get there okay? And remember don't do anything dangerous," Jennifer said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I promise."

He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Jennifer gave her son a kiss and hug, then she climbed into the car with her youngest and started the car. Kendall waved at them and they drove off. Kendall waited a few minutes outside, but then the chilly weather started to get to him, and he went inside the warm house.

It was quiet and Kendall was glad to be alone, but there was the strange feeling that he wasn't completely alone. The blond tried to shake the feeling and he distracted himself by playing video games. Soon he was forgetting about the odd feeling that he felt earlier, and for the first time in weeks, Kendall was feeling like himself again.

He stayed up late watching T.V. and playing every video game he had. It was nice to have the house to himself, his mother would have never allowed him to stay up as late as he was now.

Kendall's eyes started to grow heavy and sleep was starting to beckon him. He stood up from the couch and shut the T.V. off, leaving him in complete darkness. At first he felt a little uneasy, but he told himself that everything was fine. He pulled out his phone and used it as a flashlight as he made his way up the stairs.

The blond changed into pajamas and he set his phone down on the nightstand. He glanced over across the street, staring carefully at the dark house. His mother told him that Joanna was planning on moving, and Kendall didn't blame the woman. What was the point of staying in a place where she was going to be reminded of her missing son every day.

Kendall felt the guilt eating at him every day, and he knew one of these days it was going to consume all of him until he came clean about his secret.

Kendall pulled the blankets back and he climbed into bed, sighing contently. He was exhausted and sleep sounded amazing to him. Sleep was something he didn't have very much of these days, and he was hoping that tonight would be different.

His eyes were starting to fall shut, but before they could close completely, a loud noise reached the blond's ears. He glanced around the room, his eyes already adjusted to the darkness, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He told himself it was just his imagination, and he tried to get back to sleep.

Then he heard it again. It sounded like someone was coming up the stairs, and Kendall held his breath as he listened carefully. His door was wide open and he could see into the dark hallway, but again there was nothing there. The footsteps continued and the stairs creaked loudly with each step.

Kendall gripped the blankets tightly and he raised them up to his chin. He felt like a child, hiding under the covers so that the monster in their closet wouldn't see them.

The noises stopped and Kendall felt his body relax. He tried to reassure himself over and over again that it was nothing, but the little voice in his head told him otherwise. He knew that Logan wasn't going to stop until he got his revenge.

The footsteps picked up again and Kendall heard them come down the hallway, then they stopped at the doorway of his room. Kendall wasn't going to wait for Logan; he had to save himself.

The blond quickly turned on his lamp and he peered into the dark hallway, but there was nothing there. He was trying his best to be brave, but his body was shaking and his heart was beating out of his chest.

"Logan, leave me alone. I said I was sorry," Kendall said, hoping those words would ease his friend.

He listened carefully, but the house was dead silent. He decided to give up and go back to bed, but he froze when he heard a loud thump in his room. The lamp that was sitting beside his bed flew off the table and into the wall, smashing into a million pieces.

Kendall quickly ran out of his room and toward the stairs. He felt hands on his back and then he falling down the stairs. His body hit every step going down, and Kendall could feel pain radiating through his body. He hit the bottom of the stairs with a groan and he spit blood from his mouth.

"Is that happened to you!" He screamed.

He didn't get an answer.

He tried to get up, but his body ached with every move he made. He forced himself up off the floor and he limped to the kitchen. He was sure that he was supposed to be dead by now, but yet Logan had done nothing than push him down the stairs.

"What's next, Logan!" He yelled. Again, he didn't get an answer. "I'm not afraid of you! It was an accident!"

The lights started to flicker and Kendall quickly grabbed a knife from the holder. He knew it was no match against a ghost, but it was all he had. The cabinets started to open and shut, and one of the dining chairs flew across the room.

Kendall was terrified now. It seemed like Logan was upset with him more than anyone else, and he didn't understand why. Then it hit him.

"Logie, I'm sorry. I swear I was your friend. I screwed up okay? I was a jerk and I wish I never helped lock you in that room. I should have let you out, I should have made us all go home. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Logan."

The activity in the room started to die down and Kendall placed the knife back on the counter. He waited a few minutes, but nothing happened.

"I'm really sorry, buddy. I wish I could make it up to you. I wish you were still here," Kendall said.

Kendall was starting to feel at ease and he knew that Logan was gone. All he had to do was give Logan a sincere apology. Kendall felt a smile over his face. Everything was over.

He started to leave the kitchen, but he froze when he heard something clinking against the counter top. He turned around quickly to find the knife that he had rattling against the granite.

"Logan, I said I was sorry!" The blond cried.

The knife came flying at him, jabbing him right into his stomach. The blond choked back blood and he looked down at the knife in his abdomen. His t-shirt was turning a sickly dark color and blood was filling up his mouth. He grabbed his mid-section and fell to the floor, his head hitting the hard tile floor.

The last thing he saw was Logan standing beside him, an evil grin across his face.

Revenge was finally his.

 **A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVE! I'm glad I was able to get this story finished in time. I was worried I wasn't going to. I know it wasn't very scary, but it was kind of dark and twisted right? I don't know. I tried my best. Thank you everyone for reading and liking this story!**


End file.
